My invention relates to a yarn dispenser feeding yarn from a skein.
In manual knitting of yarn, it would be desirable to feed yarn from a skein by electrical power, under foot pedal control, and it is an objective of my invention to provide yarn dispensing apparatus designed accordingly.
Yarn in a skein is twisted with respect to rectilinear withdrawal of yarn. If yarn is fed from a skein by a pair of plain rollers pressing on opposite sides, the twist of the yarn tends to knot up, because the rollers tend to straighten the yarn rather than to accommodate the twist of the yarn. It is an objective of my invention to provide for relief in roller feed of yarn so that the yarn can be periodically released to accommodate yarn twisting.
Further objectives of my invention include to provide a handy carrying case, for one or more yarn skeins, integrated with the yarn feeding mechanism facilitating quick and easy skein receipt, removal or interchange; and to devise a low weight, low price, durable, low maintenance, easily operated assembly.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.